When operating a firearm, a shooter is often faced with the difficult task of shooting and hitting a moving target. This is commonly encountered in hunting as hunters must quickly shoot moving animals such as deer and birds before the animals are able to escape or get out of range. There are typically two techniques that shooters may use when shooting a moving target. The first technique is generally referred to as “leading” or “tracking” and involves following the movement of the target. After the shooter has become familiar with the movement of the target, the firearm sights are placed at the required distance in front of the moving target and the shot is fired. This technique allows the shooter more time to concentrate on the lead prior to the shot as well as study the speed and movement of the target for a more accurate shot. The leading/tracking technique is by far the most commonly used method of shooting a moving target. The second technique is generally referred to as “snap-shooting” or “catching” and involves placing the firearm sights ahead of the target by the required distance. The shooter holds the sights in this position in front of the target as the shot is fired. This technique can be considered a reflex move in which the shooter quickly places the sights in a position ahead of the target and fires when the animal should reach that position. The present invention seeks to enhance and improve upon currently existing techniques for shooting moving targets.
The present invention is a firearm lead sight that is attachable to the barrel or rib of a firearm such as a shotgun or rifle with the intent of aiding a shooter in shooting a moving target. In the preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a mount, having a mount plate and a barrel grip, that is attached and secured around the barrel/rib of a firearm. The mount plate serves as a mounting base for a first sight bar and a second sight bar that may be deployed to the left and right of the barrel. Each sight bar comprises a plurality of sight beads that complement the existing front sight bead of the barrel. The first sight bar and the second sight bar may be partially or fully deployed when leading a moving target, allowing adjustments to be made to the lead. The mount is capable of sliding forward and backward on the barrel as well for further adjustments. The plurality of sight beads allow a shooter to maintain a consistent lead on a moving target instead of attempting to manually estimate the lead. Each of the plurality of sight beads is threaded and screwed into place to allow a shooter to utilize custom sight beads if desired. When the firearm lead sight is not in use, the first sight bar and the second sight bar may be folded into alignment with the barrel.
The object of the present invention is to facilitate the technique of leading a moving target. The present invention allows a shooter to compensate for a target's movement in both the right and left directions. The shooter may utilize the left sights for a target that is moving in the right direction and the right sights for a target that is moving in the left direction. The appropriate sight bead is aligned with and held in place on the moving target. This ensures that the firearm barrel is oriented at the proper distance ahead of the moving target as the shot is fired.